Inlove
by redraven01
Summary: I don't want to say the summary coz' I suck at telling summaries. But you'll soon know the pairings inside. Is it, Lashley, Zashley, Zanessa or Lunessa? The only obvious pair here is Corbin and Monique or Cornique for short!
1. The Beginning

**A/N:_ Ah, yes. A High School Musical fanfic. My first fanfic. And note to others...I haven't read any fics of HSM yet so I guess there'll be little OOC._**

* * *

'_Jeeze.'_

A dirty blonde haired teen leaned his back against his chair and listened to his dull teacher talk about this 'World War' story. He was bored. Nothing is more boring than history. (I really hate that subject. I'm not so good with it.) His face lightened up when he heard the bell ring sharply. Students were packing up their stuffs for the end of the day. He gave a loud sigh he got up and grabbed his bag ready to be with her 'Ice Princess' and sister, Sharpay Evans.

"Ryan!" She called as he was walking down the hallway. The boy named, Ryan stopped and rolled his eyes. This was too annoying for him but he didn't show it to her sister.

"Hey, Ry." Sharpay greeted while smiling cheerfully on him. Ryan looked at her sister forcing a fake smile.

"Hi." She grinned and walked ahead to the exit as she shoved her stuffs telling him to hold it. He once again sighed and followed her outside the school. Thank god, this'll be over soon! He just needs to hang on for a couple of minutes and he could lie down on his comfy bed and visit 'Dream Land' for a while.

As for the other students who are still stuck inside Ms. Darbus' class, it was like hell for a blonde guy and a curly haired girl. They were sitting inside the teacher's classroom explaining everything they needed to do. The young blonde teen closed his eyes and opened them again as if he was trying to say this is just an illusion. The raven haired girl stared blankly at the air with her mouth opened as if she was daydreaming and yes, she was daydreaming. Their two friends who are waiting outside the room sat on the cold floor of the deserted hallway talking about something to talk about.

"So when you go up on stage…"

"Yes, Ms. Darbus. I know. We know. You've told us that for…How many times?" He asked looking at the girl next beside her. She shrugged saying,

"I don't know. I lost count." She replied and smiled.

"16 000th times." Replied the young lad popping his head out on the door's frame.

"Exactly. So…let's get on with the practice." Ms. Darbus paused for a while and nod her head.

"Right. Okay. Kelsi!" She yelled. A girl with eye glasses hurriedly rushed to the teacher.

"Yes?" she asked a little bit scared and shy.

"Get them ready. I'll meet you two inside the school theater." And she headed off. As she was gone, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez sighed in relief.

"Man, that was like hell!" said Chad is he got up and walked to Gabriella and Troy.

"It's even worse than hell." Taylor added up. The three of them just nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better get going." Said Kelsi as she walked them all outside the hallway locking the door behind them and proceeding to the theater where Ms. Darbus is. As they walked silently down the, now dim hallway, nothing but their footsteps echoing through the walls they just heard something. Someone… was like banging the school's door. But when they turned their heads to the entrance…there was no one there and the banging stopped. They slowly began to walk again.

"Okay...that was kinda creepy." Said Taylor shakily as she held onto Chad's arm squeezing it with force making him jump in pain.

"Ow. You're squeezing my hand." He said. She let go and held his hand much lighter. But when Gabriella sneezed, Taylor jumped up and forgot about Chad's aching hand.

"Ow! Crushing bones, Taylor!" He yelled in pain. But she kept on screaming.

"Taylor! Taylor, calm down!" yelled Gabriella calming her screaming friend down. She stopped screaming

"S-sorry." She apologized. As for Troy who was shock of her screaming, took his finger out of his ear.

"I'm glad I'm walking next beside you! Now I won't hear Ms. Darbus' explanations anymore! Thank you, Taylor!" Troy said jokingly. Taylor shot a death glare on him and he stopped, darting his gaze forward.

"Ugh! It's Friday. Why do we have to rehearse today? I still have tons of home works to do." Complained Gabriella.

"You're not the only one who's stuck with home works." Replied Kelsi. They froze. The weird banging sound is getting louder and louder and it looks like that it's approaching them with footsteps and loud creaking noises.

"Run for it?" asked Chad.

"Yeah." Kelsi replied. They held each others hands for a while and screamed running as fast as they can.

While inside the School Theater Ms. Darbus is humming a tuneless song while arranging papers. As she clasped her hands together she heard screaming voices that caught her attention.

"Ms. Darbus!" yelled Taylor running to the blonde teacher.

"We saw a ghost!" Chad followed.

"Saw? A ghost? What are you kids talking about?" asked Ms. Darbus. A total and complete confusion painted on her face.

"Well, not actually saw but…heard." Gabriella said breathing heavily.

"Yeah. Heard banging noises." Added Kelsi. The teacher merely nodded her head.

"Oh, right. That's Mac." And she turned away getting back with the papers.

"Who the hell's Mac?" asked Chad.

"Watch your language, Mr. Danforth!" scolded Ms. Darbus and Chad muttered an apology.

"Anyway…Mac's the janitor." She explained. Everybody fell silent. It was not long enough when troy broke it.

"Janitor? Why would the janitor make weird banging noises?" asked the teen confusingly.

"Either that or his beating out the lockers." Chad said jokingly.

"Right. Now let's get to work shall we?" Ms. Darbus said changing the subject. Gabriella and Troy nodded and walked up the stage along with Kelsi and the blond teacher. The two teen gave a loud sigh and sat down on the nearest seat they could find.

"Ryan!" She screamed. The annoyed and red-faced Sharpay chased his laughing brother with a pink book on his hand around the dining room, through the wide living room, to the hallways and back to the dining room again and going back to the living room and it kept going on and on like a cycle.

"Ryan, give those back!" She yelled still running around the dining table. Their mother sighed while their father tried to enjoy his dinner as if nothing was happening. But Mrs. Evans could see a vein twitching on his left forehead.

"Ryan! Mom, Ry won't give my diary back!" She said stomping her right foot on the floor. When her blonde sister wasn't looking, the dirty blonde haired boy opened the first page of the diary. He kept flipping the pages of the small notebook until he found something that caught his attention. His smiled widened and widened in interest until it turned into a wide, wide grin. (Kind of like Luffy's grin on the anime One Piece.)

"Mom, dad! You gotta have to see this!" Ryan said excitedly showing the notes ignoring her yelling sister.

"Ryan! Don't you even dare!" When his brother didn't reply, she lost control. She angrily ran quickly to his brother lunging at him before approaching their parents. Ryan stumbled down the hard floor. However, the annoyed Sharpay sat on top of his stomach and tried to snatch the small book on his hands.

"Give that back!" she yelled with an angry tone.

"No!" Ryan replied. "Now can you get off me? You're really heavy." He said. Sharpay yelled in frustration and held one of his arms.

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Will you two try to keep it down?!" Mrs. Evans yelled angrily slamming her hands on the table whilst standing up. The two felt silent but still on their positions panting heavily and exchanging death glares to each other. Their mom walked to the two twins and snatched the diary away from Ryan's hand.

"Now. I don't want you two to be fighting. You two are already grown ups! Now will you two act like grown ups?" She said. Both of them just nodded and helped their selves up. Their mother gave Sharpay's diary and she started to walk away. The blonde girl looked behind her shoulder and stick out her tongue making Ryan gasp.

"Mom, Shar's sticking out her tongue at me!"

"Oh my god!" Their mother blurted out. She laid her head on the table and Mr. Evans didn't even care. He was just there sitting and drinking coffee while his eyes are closed.

"Oh my god!" Kelsi blurted out. She laid her head down the piano and Troy hit his head on the wall repeatedly. Gabriella sat crossing her legs while jiggling her foot. As for Chad, he fell asleep on Taylor's shoulder, snoring if I might add. Taylor, on the other hand stared in complete space.

The composer of the song lazily looked up at Troy and Gabriella. The basketball player stopped and the curly haired genius girl stood up.

"I guess Ms. Darbus wants us to suffer, huh?" He walked over to Gabriella and took the paper she was reading a minute ago.

"Why did we even audition in the first place?" Gabriella said looking at Troy who was keeping his eyes on the white sheet of paper.

"I don't know." He just replied shrugging it.

"Okay, guys. It's already seven o'clock and we still have a lot of things to do." Kelsi said arranging the papers in front of her while placing her fingers on the piano. Troy and Gabriella sighed forcing their bodies to work with them.

"From the beginning of 'Breaking Free', Troy." Kelsi said. Troy cleared his throat and started to sing.

**Troy:**

**We're soaring, flyin'**

**There's not a star in heaven**

**That we can't reach**

Troy's voice was dried out. He sounded like thousands of needles are inside his throat. As for Gabriella…

**Gabriella:**

**If we're trying**

**So we're breaking free**

Her voice was completely gone from singing the assigned songs repeatedly.

"Alright, we can't do this Kels! My throat hurts!" whined Troy rubbing his throat.

"And I barely have a voice left!" added Gabriella.

"I understand you guys. My fingers hurt, too but Ms. Darbus would kill me if she were to find out that we skipped practice." Explained Kelsi sadly.

"Guys, we have to get going before Chad drools on my shoulder again." Said Taylor from the back where he pushes a sleepy Chad off her shoulder and wiped her wet skin in total disgust.

"Good luck!" and they took off.

Troy and Gabriella brought their heads back to Kelsi.

"And in…" started Gabriella.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Troy and Kelsi continued. After saying the word 'one' Taylor's screaming could be heard and Chad's scream? Well let's just say that his bones were completely crushed and you already know how that feels. I guess the sleepy Chad is finally up thanks for Taylor.

"Okay, cut! That's a wrap!" The director of the High School Musical yelled clapping his head. The stars of High School Musical wiped the sweat of their foreheads and faces as they walked to the director, Kenny Ortega. He adjusted his glasses and smiled at the raven and brown haired teen. (I know, Troy's hair is black but I still want his shaggy brown hair back! But black is alright.)

"That was very good work guys. Now go take a shower and we'll see you tomorrow." Said Kenny patting the young boy's back. The raven haired teen gave a small laugh and continued their way to their respective hotels.

"You know, Ash?" The man with the dirty blonde hair crossed his arms and walked slowly out with a blonde teen beside her. She looked at him fully.

"Yeah?" she started.

He was about to reply when the young girl tripped on something and ended up landing on top of her friend, Lucas Grabeel. He gave a loud and painful grunt, however, the blonde teen squealed in pain as her hand met with a sharp object making it bleed. She sat up quickly and looked at the cut. Lucas sat up and grabbed her palm looking at it. As for Ashley who was too disgusted to look at it, she turned her head in the other direction.

"Is it…well…infected?" she asked.

"No. But we need to stop the bleeding and cover it up with something." He replied examining her wound. He let go and reached out for his pocket still kneeling down. Lucas was holding a small tin of medicine.

"Why are you keeping a medicine inside your pocket?" asked the confused girl who was now looking at Lucas.

"You know, just in case…things like this happen." He said squeezing a small amount of medicine against a white and clean cotton. Lucas grabbed his friend's hand and dabbed the cotton gently against her wound. The young actress gasped at the cold and the pain.

"Don't worry. I'm almost done." He replied noticing his friend's bitter look.

"Now. I just remembered there's a bandage inside my pocket." He said which made the golden haired girl slowly look at the brown and blonde haired Lucas in surprise who was now searching his pocket and pulling out a bandage.

"Seriously, Luc. Is your pocket a first aid kit?" She asked jokingly. Lucas ignored her question and wrapped the bandage around her wounded hand.

"There, all done." The young man stood up and offered his hand to his friend. She took his hand and brushed the dirt and dust off her dark blue jeans.

"Thanks." She thanked him. He smiled and grabbed his friend's pink and glittery bag, I mean bags, making their way out to the hotel. This is the first day of the HSM cast.

**

* * *

A/N: _Hehe. What a weird way to end it, huh? There are still a lot of crazy moments to come! Alright! Good night everybody!_ **


	2. Who Likes Who?

**A/N: _Aaah...chapter two. Well...thank you for all the reviews and enjoy reading._**

* * *

It was a warm night. Inside the 24 storey building in the 24th room inside the 678th room there Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale and Monique Coleman are. The annoyed and bored blonde girl flipped pages of her magazines not even bothering to read them, the curly haired Monique laid down the floor while gluing her eyes at the television screen watching **_The Suite Life of Zack and Cody _**and at the same time laughing, as for the other raven haired teen, she was showering inside the bathroom to what seemed like forever to Ashley. She sighed and rolled her eyes and got up from her comfortable red leather couch as she threw away her magazine, not in the table but ended up landing on Monique. Not bothering her 'what are you doing' question she entered the steamy bathroom.

"Jeeze, Nessa. This isn't a steam room you know." She said while waving her hands in front of her face as if she was swatting a fly away.

"Ness!" She called but she received no answer or any sound from her.

"Nessa!" She repeated saying it more loudly but still, the girl isn't listening. She has had enough of Vanessa. She reached out for the damp and light blue shower curtain sliding it side wards with force. After the wet naked Vanessa is exposed for a second she screamed and Ashley screamed back. The blonde teen quickly turned her back against her as her friend Vanessa, quickly wrapped a white towel around her wet body.

"What is it Ash?" She asked patiently stepping out of the shower.

"Sorry, Ness I didn't know you were there!" she said half sarcastic and half serious. The raven haired girl sighed and continued her way outside the bathroom.

"There better be water left!" She yelled from inside the bathroom.

Monique once again laughed out loud, giggled, snickered and snorted. Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her friend confusingly. She laid her picked clothes down her queen sized bed and changed into it.

Thirty minutes have passed and the room beside room 678 was room 679 where three lazy boys named Zac Efron, Lucas Grabeel and Corbin Bleu are. Of course, unlike the girls' room, theirs was messy. Shoes, papers, socks, gym stuffs and everything is spread out the dark blue carpet messily. As the dirty blond haired teen went out the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a small one resting on his shoulders, Lucas stopped and looked at the messy room. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the snoring Zac on the leather seat. And the other watching Corbin watching the same TV show Monique was just watching. And like Monique he was laughing hysterically. Lucas gave a loud sigh.

"Guys…weren't you supposed to be cleaning up the room?" asked Lucas as he made his way to the bed pushing Zac's hanging feet away.

"I tried to…but Mr. Sleepy Sleeperson dozed off." Replied Corbin not even bothering to look at Lucas who was looking at him, the dirty blond haired teen grabbed the remote and switched off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" replied Corbin turning his head to Lucas.

"Why don't you just go take a shower, okay?" He said. Corbin sighed while rolling his eyes and lazily stood up walking inside the bathroom. When he heard the bathroom door shut he looked away and walked to the refrigerator searching for something that would quench his thirst. He can't believe it! There was none. He once again sighed and looked at the pile of soda cans on the corner.

"I bet they had a drinking contest again." Muttered Lucas and walked outside the room not bothering to change first.

Inside the girls' room, Vanessa was now watching **_The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_** along with her raven haired friend. Monique and Vanessa's eyes were completely glued on the screen ignoring the knock on the door. Ashley walked out the bathroom with only a towel around her, she stopped and looked at the door.

"Aren't you guys gonna open that?" She asked pointing her finger at the door. The two raven haired girls ignored her but gave her a hysterical laugh. Ashley rolled her eyes and walked to the door opening it. She nearly jumped at the site of Lucas and nearly screamed so she turned her back against him.

"Luc! Could you please put your clothes back on when you walk outside the room!" said Ashley but Lucas looked confused.

"I know that. But there's no one in the hallway. It's late." Lucas replied. Ashley turned to him,

"Yeah, but there is someone who is staring at you!" she yelled avoiding looking at his body.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you have some soda left?" Asked Lucas ignoring the hazel eyed girl while walking inside, she growled and shut the door behind her. She marched to Lucas who was now reaching out a can of soda.

"Okay, listen-Ouch!" She yelled drawing the attention of the watching girls. They watched them and looked at each other, a smile creeping on their faces. They giggled a little bit and finally got off the couch and walked out the room. But they were up to something, you'll find out soon. Lucas rolled his eyes again taking Ashley's hand.

"You shouldn't have taken off the bandage." Said Lucas.

"I can't help it, they're really starting to get itchy!" She whined and Lucas gave another loud sigh.

Vanessa knocked on the wooden door, as she looked at her friend Monique who gave her a grin she looked back up, he found Zac. Yes, his upper body is exposed, same for Corbin. Only a towel was wrapped around his waist. As he was humming a song and walking past the door he's eyes widened as he saw Monique. He tripped on something but stood up anyway like nothing happened.

"What is it, Ness?" asked Zac. Vanessa finally snapped out from her trance and grinned at Zac.

"Hi, do you have the video and camera?" Asked Vanessa.

"Oh, yeah. Why?" asked Zac.

"Nothing. We are just gonna film two love birds. It's really nothing special." Monique said.

"Okay." He replied slowly. "Come in." Zac continued while walking away and searched for the camera and the video camera. Noticing their messy environment Vanessa stopped walking.

"Uh…no thanks." She replied loud enough for Zac and Corbin to hear.

"Ow! Luc that really hurt!" She yelled. Lucas let go of her hand and gave up.

"How am I supposed to heal that wound of yours?" He asked. Ashley rolled her hazel eyes and put her good hand on her hips.

"Okay. I'm not really comfortable standing here with you wearing just that." She said pointing at Lucas. He looked down and raised his eyebrow.

"That's actually not the point." He replied. Ashley nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm making it the point." She said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm in a complete different situation, Luc! Can you please get…"  
But she was cut off when a light flashed them on the eyes as if someone was taking a picture of them. The ranting blonde teen and the confused dirty brown haired boy looked at the direction of where Monique and Vanessa are.

"Hi!" Monique waved at them while recording them with the black video camera on her hands.

"One more shot please! And give us a good pause." Said Vanessa pulling her eyes away from the camera and holding out her index finger, Lucas and Ashley looked mad and surprised. The two curly haired teens noticed their looks and was about to run away when both of them started chasing the two around until finally they caught them. Zac and Corbin entered the room and to their surprise Vanessa was pinned on the floor by Ashley and for Lucas…He was pinned on the wall by Monique.

"Uh…are we playing wrestling?" Asked Corbin entering the room, Zac looked at the four of them.

"Luc…are you beaten by Mon?" Asked Zac laughingly at the site of his helpless friend.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha, that's very funny Zac!" he said sarcastically.

Well, after thirty minutes of chasing, wrestling and laughing the six best friends are finally tired. The three boys are inside the girls' room still wide awake. The raven haired actress walked around the room, Ashley was dialing a number on the phone and Monique and Corbin's eyes are still on the TV. They were now watching a movie…comedy actually. So that's why you can't stop their continuous laughter and giggles. Zac scribbled on a note pad vigorously and Lucas was reading his book. The room was quiet and Vanessa has already collapsed on the bed dying to tell something…she just couldn't remember it. It was indeed quiet when suddenly Monique and Corbin gave a loud laugh, Ashley was shocked and nearly dropped the phone she was holding, Zac nearly fell of his chair and Lucas nearly dropped his book, once he caught it. They stopped laughing. Ashley sighed again as she accidentally hang up the phone and dialing the number. Lucas shook his head and went back on his book. The room was silent…

"That's it!" The hazel eyed (I don't know Vanessa's eye color but let's just say it's brown.) singer yelled surprising Ashley, she failed to catch the phone she nearly dropped so it was now lying on the carpeted floor, same with Lucas. Zac was now on the floor and Monique who was drinking her water spit it out in complete shock spraying Corbin with water.

"What is it now Ness?" They asked in unison.

"I can't hold it anymore!" She yelled.

"So…I'm gonna tell you my one true love!" She said. Monique got up and switched off the TV quickly while walking to Vanessa. Ashley got up, unplugged the phone and sat down beside her. The boys just turned their heads on her not interested.

"We don't wanna know about your love life, Ash." Said Zac scowling.

Lucas ignored the whole conversation, "Since that's not important…we don't need to know about it."

"Okay. Now we want you to tell this slowly…okay?" Said Monique ignoring the shaggy haired actor and the dirty blonde haired Lucas. Vanessa took a deep breath and let it out.

"My one true love is…I can't…I can't say it." She said shaking her head.

"What? You just said-" But she was cut off by her.

"I know what I said. Maybe I'll tell you all when I'm ready." She said getting up and walking to her bed. Monique and Ashley looked at each other in confusion and shrugged it. The boys ignored her and got up saying goodnight to the girls and heading to their room. So all of them went to bed.

It was late at night. Vanessa had crept out of bed and now she was standing outside the room's terrace with a hot steaming coffee on her hands while gazing at the view of the city.

'_I can't believe I choked. Why couldn't I just tell the truth? Why is it so hard to say my one and only love?'_ She cried in silence. Her tears slowly blurring her sight and trickling down her cheeks as it fell down the floor.

'_Why did he say that? Is he pretending not to care about me or does he really mean it?' _So many questions running through her mind, questions she doesn't know the answer to.

'_I guess trying to tell it in front of my six best friends was a bad idea.' _She thought to herself while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Idiot!" She said out loud.

"Who is an idiot, Ness?" asked Ashley just entering the balcony walking towards Vanessa.

"I am, Ash! I should have said it right there at that moment. But I didn't!" She yelled.

"What should I do, Ash? How can I get him to at least like me?" She cried. Ashley embraced Vanessa motherly and said,

"Calm down. What would you say if I lend you a few hands on this matter? I'd even throw in a few eyes and ears, no charge." Vanessa couldn't help but laugh at that remark the blonde haired singer gave her.

"Thank you, Ash. You're the best." Thanked Vanessa.

"I **am **the best. Just leave everything to me." She said. The blonde haired teen walked towards the door, but suddenly realized something important.

"Hey, Nessa. Just one question…Which of the guys is **he**?" she asked.

* * *

**A/N: _Yup. Nessa has a crush on someone. Who is it? Is it Lucas or Zac? Hmm... Just don't forget to Rate & Review!_**


	3. Confused Zac

**A/N:_ Chapter three! Three! Three! Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

It was yet another pleasant morning. The sun shined brilliantly brushing the city with warmth. White clouds drifted whimsically by through the infinite cobalt blue sky. It was seven o'clock and a blonde hazel eyed girl wandered around the hall.

"I guess it's up to me now to see if Nessa's affection is mutual." She said to herself stopping in front of her room.

Ashley realized this was going to be quite a problem, since she couldn't let her friends figure out her intentions. Therefore she had to make a plan, a plan that would require her to be subtle. That's when it hit her like a meteorite. Like a paper spit ball flying at a teachers back. Like a broken floorboard flipping on to a man's groin. (Hehe.) She decided to do a little espionage. After all it's her specialty when she was just a kid. She sighed and entered the room to wake up her two snoring friends.

"This is really freaking me out." The dirty blonde haired actor muttered to himself not being able to shake the feeling of someone watching. He was never wrong when it came to his senses. So, who was stalking him? Lucas looked around the hallway but didn't see anyone or anything that could be doing any watching.

"Mon! Ness! Wake up!" Ashley called. The two curly haired actresses groaned and buried their heads in their pillows. She growled and walked over to Vanessa. She snatched the blanket away from her but didn't do anything. The blond teen grasped her ankles and pulled them, Vanessa held onto the headboard as she was pulled by her annoyed friend.

"Oh my-! For crying out loud, Ness! Get up!" She yelled. Vanessa sleepily sat up and Monique did the same.

"Well…what are you waiting for sleepy head? Go get a shower and let's have breakfast. We're late." She said.

"Fine. You win…**Mom**!" Vanessa replied saying the word 'Mom' louder and Ashley rolled her eyes.

A couple of minutes have passed and six of them are walking out the hallway heading for the small restaurant down the hotel. As soon as they entered, Lucas was surprised when the feeling of being stalked simply disappeared at the same time of entering the large room. But still, the question of who was doing the stalking still remained a mystery to be solved.

As soon as they were seated around the table it felt like as if two people were watching this time. He ignored that feeling and went back reading his menu. Breakfast was served and everybody started eating. Lucas started to eat his food slowly, looking at every single person to analyze the situation. Chad was already out of the question. Zac was eating his food peacefully while closing his eyes, a way of relaxing himself, so that was a definite no. Monique was talking with Vanessa about something and Ashley seemedto be listening to their conversation.

"What seems to be the problem, Luc?" asked Ashley out of nowhere.

"Yeah, tell me Ash, what **seems** to be the problem?" he said looking Ashley straight in to her hazel eyes as he narrowed his.

"You, looked a bit troubled, and I was wondering if there was something wrong." Said Ashley returning the question as if it never was meant to be about her, Lucas narrowed his eyes a little bit more.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong here, Ash." Lucas said continuing his glare. She just smirked and went back on her breakfast while chatting with Vanessa and Monique. What they didn't know that Zac was watching them.

When breakfast was over and Vanessa and Zac are rehearsing, Ashley decided that it would be best not to spy when the dirty brown haired actor is around.

"Luc seems to know it when people are watching. That leaves us to a more direct approach." She said to herself quietly, more like a whisper. Lucas who was standing beside her looked at her in curiosity.

'_Is she up to something again?' _He thought to himself and returned his gaze back to Vanessa and Zac as they sang. Another whole day of rehearsal is finally over. At least tomorrow they won't have to rehearse. Thanks for Kenny, the six of them can finally relax the whole day.

Every guy of the HSM cast seemed to be sleeping peacefully in their beds, putting aside the snoring and the sleep talking which was anything but peaceful. However Zac was still thinking about something.

'_What was the deal with Lucas? Glaring at Ashley like that? There's something going on.'_

Zac had been surprised when he saw Lucas glaring at her and of course he quickly thought that why was Lucas looking at Ashley as if she was an enemy. What he found even stranger was that Ashley was looking at Zac as well, although that was definitely not a glare. Maybe it was. Whatever that is he didn't care. He was just curious.

Ashley had asked Vanessa for permission to entrust another person in sharing her secret. Vanessa had refused on the spot, but still things couldn't be done other wise. Even if Ashley had to endanger Vanessa's trust in her, it would be the best thing to do. So she slowly sneaked inside the guy's room and looked around to make sure she would wake up the right person. There's Corbin who was snoring while stirring and tossing, Zac was sleep talking (Shocking.) and Lucas slept like a log. That's it! Lucas is perfect.

Someone was poking him and it was getting rather annoying, so he opened his eyes to see who was waking him up at this hour. He blinked a couple of times to make sure that it was his blonde haired friend poking him in the head.

"Ashley?" He whispered. _'Wonder what she wants.'_

Ashley pointed her index finger outside the door. He was confused about this but it wouldn't hurt to ask what she wants. Lucas got up on his feet and went outside gently closing the door behind him.

"What do you want, Ash?" He asked lowering his voice to prevent the rest of the cast from waking up as he rubbed his left eye.

"Does it have anything to do with you watching-"

"Shut up." interrupted Ashley before Lucas could finish his question. This was really starting to irritate him.

"What is going on then?" He asked.

Ashley moved closer to the annoyed actor and whispered something in his ear. His eyes grew wide and a devious smirk appeared.

"I knew it!" He blurted out and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Luc, now that you understand the situation, you must promise me that you will not tell anyone, not even Nessa or Zac." She said.

"Deal! I'll even help." He said as his mood was completely changed. They shook hands, but Ashley wondered for a moment.

'_Why is he so happy about it?' _She asked herself in confusion.

The excited actor quietly returned to his room and gave the shaggy brown haired actor a quick look because he knew that Zac had been listening to their conversation, but certainly the guy had no clue about what was really going on. And he definitely could imagine what the confused actor was thinking.

'_Well this is going to be fun.' _Lucas thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N:_ Wooh! Chapter three is finished! Who is Nessa's crush? Is it Zac or Lucas? You'll know soon!_**


	4. Day Off

**A/N: _Chapter four! All those reviewers who think this is Zashley and Lunessa...You need to read more. We still don't know who Nessa's true love is. _**

* * *

It was yet again a beautiful morning, not a cloud in the sky the weather was warm and calm. It was a great day for shopping, swimming at the beach and pool. It was seven o'clock in the morning and it seems that the cast aren't awake yet. Well, except for a curly haired teen named Monique. Getting up early at 6 o'clock in the morning because of someone knocking loudly on the door was no fun at all. It wasn't Lucas, Zac nor Corbin but someone! (We'll be having a little flashback here.) 

It was a peaceful six o'clock morning inside the girls' room. Three sleeping girls are inside. Seems like Monique is dreaming about something…or someone. Yes, she reached the good part of her dream when suddenly someone interrupted it.

"Open up, open up, open up, open up!" The voice called while hitting the door repeatedly. It sounds like she's annoyed and at the same time…drunk. Lucky for Vanessa and Ashley they were heavy sleepers but Monique was a light one. She growled while sitting up.

"I said open up, Popper!" She yelled banging the door. As she made her way to the door she snickered.

"Who in the world would name their child Popper?" She asked to herself laughingly. As she lazily reached out for the door knob she opened it with force.

"Yes, may I help you?" Asked Monique trying to be polite, the woman…well a rather old woman looked at her up and down. Then she looked at Monique's face.

"You're not Popper!" She yelled. Monique tried to stop from laughing at the site of the drunken woman, and she looks a lot like Corbin (That's too impossible, y'know.)

"Excuse me but who are you?" She asked again.

"Where's my Popper?!" She yelled raising her voice while peeping at the two ladies.

"Those aren't Popper!" Pointing at the two, Monique smiled.

"Right! Okay, have a good day!" She said while slamming the door. The raven haired girl quickly locked the door and opened the curtains of the room. It was bright and early people are starting to wake up, joggers could be seen on the sidewalk and workers are walking down the street. Monique stretched her arms and looked at the two girls, snoring if I might add.

"Oh, for crying out loud." She murmured at the site of the two sleeping actresses. She sighed and shook her head while walking to the kitchen. (Kind of a boring flashback, eh? Well back to reality!)

Monique just finished showering. She picked out any normal clothes and slipped into it. As she was done with her hair she walked to one of her bags and pulled out a mega phone. Knowing that the two sleeping girls won't wake them up by shaking them, yelling at them or even pinching them, so lucky for her, she brought something.

"Wake up, soldiers! Up! Up! Up!" She yelled loud enough for everybody inside the entire hotel to hear her. With that loud call Ashley fell down her bed and Vanessa bumped her head on side table. Monique smiled proudly at her work and walked to the two of them. Ashley sat up slowly while holding her stomach and Vanessa held her forehead in pain. The best friends looked at Monique.

"Ow!" Both of them said at the same time. Monique grinned at the two and nodded her head.

"I know." And she walked away. Vanessa and Ashley looked at each other and shook their heads.

The entire cast is fully awake. It was indeed an exciting day for them so they can't let this day pass. They've planned everything that should be done in the entire day. Of course, the number one task on the girls' list is…shopping and for the boys' they have no chance but to follow them to the large mall at the heart of the city.

"Ash, can we go to the beach now?" Whined Corbin while waiting for a cab on the sidewalk, Monique rolled her eyes and entered the yellow taxi. As soon as all of them are in, they continued their way to their destination.

"So, how long are you three gonna shop?" Asked Zac to Ashley on the front seat.

"In just a couple of hours, it shouldn't take long." She replied while putting on her lipstick. As the taxi driver hit the brakes Ashley's lipstick was smeared across her face and everyone laughed.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha-ha, really funny!" She replied sarcastically as she pulled out a tissue and wiped the lipstick off of her face.

Five more minutes passed and they found their selves inside a huge and wide mall, sitting on a bench while waiting for the girls to pick out their swim wears and extra clothes.

"Are you done yet, Nessa?!" Asked Zac impatiently and Vanessa walked over to Zac grabbing his hand and leading him to another store.

"Wait, where are we going now?" The annoyed shaggy brown haired actor asked to her. As soon as they disappeared on the crowd, Lucas and Corbin brought their heads back on the floor.

"Luc!" Ashley called. Lucas lifted his head lazily and walked over to her muttering something about girls.

"What is it now?" He asked. Ashley drew out to swim wears.

"Which is better? Blue one or pink one?" She asked grinning at him.

"You know what? I'm not really really comfortable picking some girls' clothes!" He exclaimed looking away.

"Oh, c'mon. What's the big deal? Just pick one and that'll be it!" The hazel eyed singer said.

"Fine! The pink one! Happy?" And then he walked away at total embarrassment hiding his red face. Monique giggled at the site of them. She shook her head and continued to browse for something to wear.

While Zac was waiting for his raven haired friend, he leaned against the wall and tapped his foot impatiently. He was about to enter when a fan girl of his popped up in front of him.

"Oh my gosh! You're Zac Efron! I'm a big fan of yours! Can I have your autograph, please?" Pleaded the chocolate brown haired girl holding a pen and paper, Zac couldn't say no so he just nodded.

"Sure." With that he took the pen and signed it. The girl thanked him and walked away happily. Zac sighed and continued his way inside the shop.

"Nessa, are you done yet?" He asked again. Vanessa sighed and rolled her eyes. That was definitely the tenth time he had asked her, and to be honest Vanessa was getting pretty sick of it, but then again this was Zac so she knew he would ask her at least ten times before he would leave her alone. Zac had way too much energy but she guessed that was what everyone though about him.

So, she thought about him practically the same way the others do which also included him being lazy, noisy, hyper and super active actor they have ever seen. And there she went again, starting with cons and somehow ending with pros.

"I hope Ashley thinks of something soon!" She thought to herself.

This was harder than Ashley had thought it would be, sure Lucas was going to help from now on, but still coming up with a plan that would actually work was definitely something that required a lot of thinking. To be frank it was starting look like as if this was a deranged love story that was still under progress in which the author of the story had some sort of a whale sized writers block. And then suddenly as if the writer's block was smashed in to a thousand pieces Ashley came up with a plan and all she could do was hope that Lucas would cooperate on this one.

Finally, the shopping day was over. As they walked out the mall Corbin jumped up while throwing his hands on the air.

"Wow! It feels so good to be out!" He said. The girls' rolled their eyes and stopped a passing cab. After these long 30 minutes, the HSM cast could be seen on the beach while splashing each other with salty water. A blonde haired teen spread the towel on the white sand and sat down grabbing any magazine to occupy her.

"C'mon, Ash! The water feels good today! Let's go!" Said Lucas beside her while Ashley sighed.

"Go to the water yourself, Luc." She replied while getting back on her magazine. Lucas sighed in defeat and went back the water joining Vanessa, Corbin, Monique and Zac. Well, after this 3 minutes Lucas came running beside Ashley again.

"Ash, you seem dead." Lucas said poking his blonde friend. She tore her eyes away from the book she was just reading and looked at him.

"If you don't stop poking me **you'll **be dead." She replied.

"Let's go swimming." Lucas smiled determined to convince her to come to the water.

"No." She said.

"C'mon!" The dirty blonde haired actor pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"The only way you can make me go swimming if the ocean comes to me." She replied.

Lucas grinned and then grabbed a bucket nearby and headed for the water. Ashley then went back to reading her book. When the dirty blonde haired actor came back the blonde haired singer looked at him confusingly.

"Luc…what are you doing with that bucket of water?" Ashley asked him while he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You said the only way to make you go swimming if the ocean comes to you. And all I need is its water." Lucas chuckled as he was about to pour the water on Ashley.

"Lucas Grabeel, don't you even dare." She said stiffly.

"Alright now all we need is a picture!" Monique giggled as she and Vanessa patted the last gunk of sand sticking out from Corbin. They had buried him deep underneath the sand and then the dumb actor, Corbin was still asleep.

"Where are we going to get a camera?" Vanessa wondered.

"Got one!" Zac said as he ran over their stuffs and laughed. The blonde and shaggy haired Zac then handed the camera over to Monique.

"Thank you!" Monique smiled, she was about to take the picture when there was this familiar loud scream.

"Lucas Stephen Grabeel, get your butt back here so I can kill you!" Ashley shouted from behind them. They all turned around to find Ashley socking wet while chasing a laughing Lucas.

"Ash! It was just a joke! C'mon have a sense of humor!" He yelled.

"I don't care! Now get back here!" Ashley yelled back to him.

"But, Ash!" Lucas whined.

"Don't, "But Ash", me!" Ashley said as she kept on running. She was wearing sandals and she accidentally tripped and fell. The dirty haired Lucas ran over just in time to catch her. Lucas slipped his hands on Ashley's waist and she blushed madly.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked looking at her.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." She said forgetting about being mad on him. Lucas smiled and then took Ashley by the hand and went over to Corbin where only his head was sticking out of the sand while shouting stuffs.

"Hey guys, let's go water skiing." Suggested Zac while running over to Ashley and Lucas.

"Oh, alright then." Lucas replied while grinning as the whole HSM cast waited for Corbin to respond.

"Five." Vanessa counted down.

"Four." Zac followed.

"Three." Ashley said.

"Two." Lucas replied.

"One." Monique finished.

"Hey, I'm not going to be water skiing!" Corbin yelled throwing his head away from theirs.

"Too bad. Its either you stay in where the old people stay or come with us…" Zac mocked the annoyed Corbin. He gave the actor a death glare and Zac stopped.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I despise you." Corbin hissed.

The day was over and the sun was setting. The HSM gang gazed at the orange and setting sun after going out. The sea breeze was warm and there was of course, love in the air. Monique looked at Corbin and he looked back at her, now they were gazing at each other. Ashley peeked at the two and smiled.

"Well, we better get going." Said Zac standing up while helping Vanessa with the bags, Ashley rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Way to ruin a moment, Zac." She replied while passing through him. The blue eyed Zac sighed and shook his head.

Later that night inside the boys' room, there Lucas was walking around in circles. The actor could honestly not believe that he was doing this, because he just knew that it wouldn't work, the plan was just too stupid, but he went along with it. He stepped out of the room and entered the girls' room and Ashley opened the door.

"Oh, hi." She whispered and Lucas nodded in response as he entered the room shoving his hands in his pocket. There was Zac eating his dinner with Vanessa and at the same time talking. Lucas approached them and grabbed a sit next to her.

"Can I join in?" Asked Lucas.

"Sure." Zac replied as he stood up and washed his plate over the sink.

"So… what are you going to do when we have another day off?" He said while throwing a quick glance towards Ashley, who gave him an approving nod.

'_I can't believe I am doing this...I am definitely going to regret it.' _Lucas thought while mentally slapping himself.

"Well, I was thinking about going on a shopping spree when I have the time." She said, but at that moment she realized something

'_I don't why but I know Luc's up to something.' _She continued, "Why are you asking?"

"No reason, just asking." He remembered what Ashley said to him.

"Then how about I, keeping you company while you do some shopping, I'll even carry your stuff around."

'_Huh… I didn't even have to trick him into it.' _Vanessa was seriously confused for a moment there. Zac had stopped washing his plate for a moment. Vanessa wondered though, _'Why isn't Ash doing anything?'_

"Sure, how can a girl refuse to an offer like that?" She answered with a sweet smile.

"I wanna help Nessa carry stuff too, it sounds like fun." Zac interrupted while giving her a smile.

"Zac, having to drag stuff for Vanessa isn't fun at all, and she usually shops for hours." Monique said overhearing their conversation.

"Mon, being with Nessa has to be fun if both Ash and Luc think so!" replied Zac.

Monique gave up on the matter and simply continued on watching her favorite TV show, _**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**. _

'_It worked? How does Ash knows how everybody will react with this? Whatever…but now to the next step.'_ thought Lucas still keeping up the act.

"Well, Nessa, it looks like it that our dear friend, Zac wants to help you more then I do."

"Well, okay." The raven haired Vanessa answered absentmindedly. She was still thinking _'What the heck is going on here?' _

_

* * *

_**A/N: _Now..who do you think is Nessa's crush? Is it really Lucas? Or is it Zac? Hmm...we'll know soon. Just don't forget to Rate & Review! Thanks! Bye!_**


	5. A Bottle Of Elyxile

**A/N: _I haven't updated this story for a long time. Sorry. I was in China having a hard time with my home school! They were forcing me to finish all of it. And at last! I'm done! Oh and here's Chapter 5... Sorry again to keep you waiting for a couple of months. Yeah, I changed the title._**

* * *

Vanessa yawned loudly and fluttered her eyes adjusting her blurry sight on the ceiling. She threw the white sheets away from her and slipped into her slippers while stretching some stiff joints. It was a new day again and something was missing. She looked at the white wooden bathroom door which was closed. She pressed her ear against it and heard nothing. The curly haired actress furrowed her eyebrows and dragged her feet lazily to Monique's bed. 

"Monique… wake up the sun is smiling down at you…" Vanessa called shaking her lightly.

"Now that's something I never thought I'd say." Vanessa said to herself noticing the last seven words coming out of her mouth. Monique groaned and turned her back against her. Vanessa sighed in defeat and walked to the kitchen. Ashley was missing. Perhaps she got up early and took a walk or maybe Kenny called her to rehearse her upcoming scenes. Whatever it was, Vanessa was sure she was planning on something dirty to happen on the shopping trip with Zac which was a week away.

Zac groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. Where the heck is Lucas? Like Vanessa, Zac guessed that maybe he also took a walk or practiced the weird dance he was assigned to do. With that thought, Zac gave a girly giggle imagining his blonde friend dancing. Corbin got out of the shower and noticed his friend giggling.

"Good morning **Miss Efron**." Corbin greeted interrupting Zac's thought. Corbin smiled at his furious and embarrassed friend. The shaggy blonde haired actor scowled and quickly turned away hiding his flushed face from Corbin.

"Have you seen Lucas?" Asked Zac with a yawn pouring himself a glass of juice, Corbin lightly shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know. Maybe he went out somewhere. It was around 4:30 in the morning when he was talking to someone."

Zac nodded his head understandingly, he narrowed his eyes and rested his elbows on the table while tapping his chin. He was right. That Lucas is definitely up to something again. And he was with Ashley… Why does he feel something bad is gonna happen?

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Asked an impatient Lucas to Ashley who was busy digging up something in the pile of clothes and junks while throwing it to Lucas who just simply evaded it. She finally found what she was looking for and squealed happily while jumping up and down. She was holding a small bottle of medicine?

"This is definitely going to work! This stuff is awesome! My grandfather gave it to me since I was a kid and it helped me get what I want." Ashley said giving the bottle to Lucas.

"I'm surprised it's still half full." The actor said while turning it with his fingers.

"Elyxile?" He asked to himself curious of why it has such a unique name and where the heck did Ash's grandfather get this kind of stuff?

"I have no idea. Now let's go!" Ashley said snatching the bottle. She grabbed Lucas' wrist and quickly entered the girl's' room. The blonde singer opened the door and peeked inside the room to see if anyone was there. It was quiet, maybe Vanessa and Monique went down to get some breakfast. Making sure no one was there, Ashley fully opened the door and entered their room while quickly taking a seat on the kitchen opening the bottle of Elyxile.

"Okay, now Lucas… You try it." Lucas looked at her friend nervously. He took a second to take a quick breath before he answered a,

"…What?"

"C'mon! Just drink it and think of something that you wanted to happen! Okay… you don't have to think of something, just wish that our plan will work!" The blonde singer shoved the cup of water on Lucas' hands and she watched impatiently as Lucas looked at it as if it was poisoned. He saw a light green color on the colorless water, it was slowly fading out and he could swear that the fowl scent was from that weird liquid. The greenish color was completely gone and now it only looks like ordinary water.

Ashley let out a loud sigh, before she could speak the dirty blonde haired Lucas drank the water in one gulp.

"…Whoa…" Lucas said grabbing the wall for support before he collapsed on the hard wooden floor. He was feeling dizzy and his sight was slightly blurry. Okay great, he hopes this doesn't last for 24 hours.

"Okay, don't worry the effects gonna last only for a couple of seconds." Ashley said reassuringly to Lucas quickly before he freaks out, hearing this, Lucas calmed himself down. He really has a fear of trying weird stuffs. He even freaked out when he was forced to eat exotic foods. (Who wouldn't?)

In a matter of seconds, Lucas was back to normal. But what about that wish he just made… Will it really come true…?

"Nessa, I have to talk to you in private." Zac said seriously out of nowhere grabbing the curly haired Vanessa's wrist. She was surprised at first and felt a blush creep on her rosy cheeks. Before Vanessa knew it, she was pinned against the wall and her lips nearly met with Zac's until… She heard vomiting noises from him. Vanessa grimaced in disgust and quickly turned away from him. Zac was vomiting, not a very good site for her! And what a perfect moment to ruin a kiss!

"Oh my gosh, Zac are you alright?" Asked the concerned Vanessa while rubbing Zac's back gently, he gasped and coughed, he gasped and coughed more and after a while of coughing and gasping he stood up straight like nothing happened. The raven haired Vanessa curiously looked at Zac, he was staring into space like he put himself into standby mode.

"Hey, Ashley, Lucas! Thank goodness you're here!" Monique said in relief walking to them with Corbin following behind her.

"What is it?" Asked Ashley curiously looking at Monique who was beginning to open the fridge, she looked at her and shook her head.

"Nothing, I just wanted a drink." She replied simply. Ashley walked to the living room and headed outside and Lucas sighed marching to the bathroom. Monique eyed the bottle of Elyxile resting on the counter; she opened it, curious of what it was, maybe it was an ingredient. She poured six drops of Elyxile on her tea and tasted it.

"Oh, hey, Corbin, want some tea?" Asked Monique to the approaching Corbin.

"Sure." He took a sip and gave it back to Monique, who happily drank half of it while thinking,

'_I wish me and Corbin would get together… I'm really getting tired of waiting…'_

Corbin was only sitting on the red leather couch peacefully thinking about some things when he heard a loud thud from the kitchen. Before the actor knew it, he was helping Monique sit up. Yeah, she fainted after that effect she had, unlike Lucas, she didn't try to grab the wall but she did try to grab something but only ended up hitting her head.

"Jeeze, what the heck happened to you Monique?" Asked a very confused Corbin helping his dizzy friend to the couch, she shrugged her shoulders,

"I don't know. I drank this great tea and next thing I knew I was waving my hands in every direction to hold on something for support… I think I'm gonna-" Before his raven haired friend could finish what she was saying she completely passed out. Work wasn't going to start for an hour so why not just join her for a nap? …He doesn't have anything better do anyway. He climbed up the couch and slowly rested Monique's head on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and he drifted to sleep. …What about Ashley and Lucas…?

Lucas was just inside the bathroom washing his face, feeling really sleepy. But his blonde friend says the effect is only gonna last for a couple of seconds and 6 minutes have already passed and yet… well… there he was lying on the cold floor tiles softly snoring visiting his "Dream Land".

As for Ashley, she went inside. Noticing the two people on the couch which was her two best friends, she smiled proudly at them. She walked to the kitchen and saw the glass of tea. She furrowed her eyebrows and sipped some of it, her eyes widened and whipped her head to the two sleeping figure. She quickly took the bottle and walked to the living room.

"Oh my gosh… You guys, I hope one of you didn't make any wish!" Ashley said panicking pacing around in front of them as if they were listening to her. She ran her hands through her golden locks and sighed telling herself to calm down.

"Well, we'll see the effect soon." She mumbled to herself walking to the bathroom where a sleeping Lucas was.

Zac was on the floor with Vanessa… yes… all of them were sleeping. Well, except for Ashley who just nearly screamed her lungs off at the site of his unconscious friend, Lucas, lying on the floor like that. Who wouldn't scream if he was covered with make-believe blood? It was a hair dye and Ash didn't notice the small empty bottles lying next beside him for her eyes are staring intently on the terrifying image of her friend. And yeah… there she was… terrified to her very soul that she too, passed out from the shock.

Ashley opened her eyes slowly, she was laying on something hard and her head was throbbing in pain. She slowly sat up and rubbed her forehead looking at her surroundings. It was in a dark room, she couldn't see a thing except for a wide window and a glass door leading to the balcony. She peeked outside and it was already dark.

"Ash?" A voice called to her that made her jump. She took whatever it was laying on the ground and hit him with it. The freaked out blonde singer heard shattering glasses and he screamed in pain while she got up quickly reaching for the door. She was about to open it when someone forcefully opened it hitting her hard on the head and face knocking her down the ground.

"Oh! Ashley, I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" Asked a familiar voice to her, she opened her brown eyes and met crystal blue ones.

"Zac?" She asked just to make sure it was the over active friend of hers. As soon as her vision was clear she saw him nod at her question.

"What happened? It looked like you had a hung over." Her other friend said to her behind Zac.

"Okay Nessa why don't you look at yourself in the mirror first…?" Ashley said trying not to make it sound harsh while looking at her messed up best friend. She furrowed her eyebrows and scowled making her way to the bathroom while looking at the two sleeping Monique and Corbin and stopped dead on her tracks. Her face paled and her eyes widened in horror.

Zac helped Ashley got up and both of them looked at the white trembling Vanessa.

"What's wrong, Ness? You look like you saw a ghost." Zac said walking to her. Zac made his way beside her and stopped as his ocean blue eyes focused on the figure lying in front of them. Like Vanessa, his face whitened and uncomfortable chills were running all over his body.

Ashley noticed the two and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion,

"Okay, guys what's going on you're freaking me-"

She froze and three of them are sweating, eyes widened in horror, shivering and are very very very pale.

Lucas was once again lying in front of the open bathroom door. His brown/blonde hair was messed up and stained with something green, and pieces of small glass are on it, his shirt and his pants were covered in red dye. The bottle of shattered Elyxile was on the ground which Ashley used as a weapon to hit him.

"Oh my god, I killed him!" Ashley yelled taking a step backward while covering her mouth with both of her hands. The terrified Zac and Vanessa quickly tore their eyes away from their 'dead' friend and looked at their other freaked out friend.

* * *

**A/N: _Okay, so... I'm not happy with this chapter... No. It's really boring... Don't worry, though... the next chapter is gonna be great. Something happened to them and they can't "undo" what happened until they drink another bottle of Ash's Elyxile. I got this idea from a fanfiction of F.R.I.E.N.D.S... I was gonna search what the name is but I couldn't find the story so... I made up a name..._**


	6. Switch, switch, switch!

**A/N: _Here it is! Chapter Six. Not that great!!!! Yay!!_**

* * *

The confused Vanessa and Zac looked at Ashley. Did she just say she killed Lucas? Vanessa and Zac are asking too many questions in their mind, they tried to ask her but only ended up saying, 

"What…?"

There was a loud knock on the door, Vanessa walked pass them and opened it. Oh, great! It was Kenny! Perhaps, he was there to scold them because they missed work and 'napped' all day! How are they gonna explain this? The raven haired actress stopped the smiling director from coming inside, Kenny gave her a confused look.

"What's going on, Vanessa?"

She looked behind her shoulder and signaled Zac and Ashley to hide Lucas' 'dead' body. Man, are they gonna get in trouble for 'killing' their best friend. But it wasn't their fault, though. Blame it on Ash!

"What are you doing here, Kenny?" Asked Vanessa trying to distract Kenny from going inside the messed up room, Zac just noticed Corbin and Monique are still asleep…

"Okay, Zac! Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me carry Luc?!" Ashley hissed struggling to pull Lucas out of the bathroom. Zac snapped out of his thoughts again and carried Lucas to the rather large wardrobe where Vanessa, Ashley and Monique's clothes are and there a lot of them!

"Vanessa is everything alright?" The director asked crossing his arms. Vanessa quickly turned her head inside, Ashley and Zac gave a 'thumbs' up saying everything's under control. Vanessa fully opened the door and gave the director a smile.

"Nothing! We were just playing a game!" Vanessa cheerfully replied to him. He nodded slowly and entered the girls' room.

"Okay. You six do know that you missed work today right?" Said Kenny taking a seat on the sofa Vanessa, Ashley and Zac nodded. _'Here comes the shouting'_, they all thought. Kenny surprised them by giving them a smile instead of an angry tone. Yes, Kenny Ortega looks like a fun and gentle person. He is known for his childish and funny acts, but he is surprisingly strict and scary especially when he is in an awfully bad mood! Well, after discovering this, the cast tried their best not to do anything to make the director angry. But, hey! They did a good job and were suddenly ruined by taking a nap!

"I made a deal to all of you. I know you are all stressed from the work… So… good news!" Kenny said sitting up while walking to the door.

"Wait is that story over?" Asked the blonde singer pointing to the director while looking at the grinning Zac, Vanessa looked at them and looked back to the director who was about to leave.

"You guys are going to Montauk for two days to lay off and relax… As you kids say it." Said the director asking to himself why kids have those weird vocabularies today. He closed the door and walked back to his own room. There was a long silence between the three friends. It was broke by Corbin and Monique's yawning and groaning. The two are finally awake. At last!

"What did I miss?" Asked Monique sleepily looking at the two blondes, Corbin stretched his arms and left the room without a word.

"Oh nothing. Pack up your bags 'Taylor' coz' we're going to the beach." Vanessa said walking to the closet which she did not know that Lucas was still in there about to wake up. Vanessa slid the door. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor with Lucas on top of him. Vanessa screamed and screamed and screamed until finally she got the courage to push him off of her and run to Zac.

"What… happened?" Lucas asked to himself while sitting up rubbing his head. He brushed off the glass and looked at the rest of the group.

"I killed you." Ashley simply replied earning her glares from her friends. Lucas finally regained his composure and stood up straight.

"That's it. I'm not taking anymore of your weird stuff Ash! After this Elyxile accident, no more!" Lucas said firmly while pointing his index finger to Ashley. She raised an eyebrow and looked at his finger and to Lucas.

"Lucas what did you wished for?" Ashley asked not bothering to reply to his question.

"Wait, what's Elyxile?" Asked Monique before Lucas could answer the blonde singer's question. Ashley nervously looked at Lucas, she tucked a loose hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. She's really in a deep trouble. Once her friends find about it, God knows what they're gonna do to her. And it finally hit her, why not just lie? Why not just give a white lie to them? Instead of saying, "It's a medicine that grants wishes! I used those two make you guys fall for each other!" There's no way she would say that! She was smart! She was a smart and quick thinker! Yeah, after saying that to herself she said something weird. She said the first thing that popped up into her head.

"I-If you're ever in doubt, throw a pepper in the air. If it fails to come down, you have gone mad so don't trust in anything."

So much for a quick thinker. Before Monique could even ask what that was about and what she means, Ashley was out of the room.

"What?" Lucas said breaking another awkward silence.

(Okay! Let's just skip that!)

'_Oh, God… I didn't get to pack my stuff… I'll have to do that and I have to call my parents and my sister on the way home… We still have to go to Montauk… Okay…. I better get up… I better-' _

The blonde singer or actress opened her eyes to find out she was outside the living room. She was confused of course, who would sleep outside on the couch when you have a comfortable empty bed? She slowly sat up and stood up.

'_Why am I outside the living room? What happened last night? …Did I pass out in here…? This is great; I have no memory in this…'_

Noticing that she has black polished nails, panic settled in. She didn't remember anything about her nails being black. In fact, it was just natural polished nails with no color! She cautiously touched the tip of her hair, it wasn't straight like she had but it was curly and black.

'_What?! This is isn't mine…' _She thought. Then she looked down while running down her hands on her 'body'.

'_No, that's mine…' _She silently gasped as she landed her hands on her (… Well… my gosh, this is so embarrassing to say…) ass…

'_That's definitely not mine!' _

The hazel eyed singer eyed a mirror and approached it, her eyes widened as she saw her hair color, it was black, she saw her hair, it was curly, her eyes widened more and a small whimper escaped her mouth. Finally she could see her face. Her left eye twitched and within less than a second, she screamed. Vanessa Hudgens' face was all she could see. Her screaming was shortly stopped by her best friend Monique coming out from their room.

"Nessa, come here quick!" Monique yelled to her best friend.

"What?"

"Ash's dead!" Monique said running back to the room with her best friend following while mumbling to herself,

"…I'm dead?"

They finally made it to Ashley's side of the bed. Her face was buried on her pillow and her mouth was open, so there was a dry trail of drool on her face.

"I can't believe this… No! Wait! It's breathing!" Ashley inside Vanessa's body yelled. She pointed her index finger on Vanessa inside Ashley's (… man this is too confusing!) moving chest. Ashley inside Vanessa (I have to write all of "inside blah blah's body" every time someone says something just so you won't be confused.) leaned closer to see if she was right.

"…I'm not dead…" She said lowering her voice so her best friend won't hear what she was saying. But unfortunately… she did.

"What?" Monique asked to Vanessa who had no idea they have switched souls and be like that forever!

"Right… W-why don't you go to the guys and see if they're ready?" Ashley in Vanessa's body said nervously. She was relieved when her best friend shrugged and nodded while taking one quick last glance on her. Ashley waited for the door to close; when she did she looked back at her own body.

"Hello?" She said poking at Vanessa who was inside Ashley's body. (See, I will keep doing this until it gets annoying and I think it already is… I'm gonna be getting bad reviews here…)

"Hello in there?" Ashley repeated as she once again poked the sleeping figure.

"Wake up, Nessa! Wake up!" She yelled while shaking her violently. Vanessa groaned and took her pillow while throwing it to Ashley. The blonde, now raven haired, Ash who got hit by the pillow huffed and grabbed the white sheets, Vanessa groaned more while tugging it back. The raven haired, now blonde actress, let go of the blanket causing Ashley to hit the ground, she got up and stomped her foot like a complaining little girl.

"Could I just have one minute, Ash?!" Vanessa in Ashley's body yelled. The curly raven haired singer (Here's the deal. When you see the word "singer", that means Ashley is the one talking while inside Nessa's body, when actress, Vanessa in Ash's. Got it? Singer: Ashley, Vanessa: Actress. Okay, cool!) chose not to answer her question but slowly held up her hands while approaching her.

"Nessa… Look. I think something's happened to us."

The golden haired actress looked at herself. Her eyes widened noticing she just looked like her. Well of course she doesn't know yet about the switching.

"What are you?" Vanessa said taking a step backwards.

"It's me… Ash." Ashley said calmly.

"You're not my mother!" The blonde actress yelled.

"I… Hey! …Anyway… I am, Ashley!" She yelled. Calling Ashley a mother can blow Ash's top off. But she got used to it. Mostly Vanessa would refer Monique and her as her mother. Of course they couldn't call Vanessa a mother… She was only 17… now 18! They were in their twenties… Oh gosh, Vanessa really **is **her mother.

"You're not Ashley!" She kept on protesting. How could she say she was Ashley when she's looking a lot like her?! Maybe this is all a bad dream! If it, she needs to wake up right now!

"Yes, I am!" Noticing that _**her look-alike **_took a step, she again stepped backwards.

"Get away you clone freak!" Vanessa yelled while trying to run from her, but she failed, her clone is so much faster. Ashley who was now grabbing her freaked out best friend's wrist pulled her closer. As Vanessa looked closely, it was the same look Ash gave her when she was mad. Then she released her grip.

"Oh my god, you are Ashley…"

"And you're not who you think you are." Ashley said worried but also half excited on what her reactions gonna be like. Vanessa gave a questioned look and looked down at herself, she wasn't wearing the right clothes! And this is definitely not her style of clothing! She was wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top and very very short denim shorts! It almost revealed everything!

"Oh my god I look like a slut1" Vanessa commented. Before Ashley could yell about that, she quickly ran to the nearest mirror. Oh how she nearly cried at the site of her.

"Oh my gosh…" She said touching her face.

"I know, I know." Ashley said agreeing with her best friend. She thought Vanessa couldn't believe what happened but actually she was thinking,

"Look at me... I'm old!" Vanessa cried out.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Oh, I'm like the Cryptkeeper!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Ashley quickly yelled before her best friend could comment her again.

h t t p / w w w . h a u n t e d s h o p . c o . u k / i m a g e s / s c r y p t k e e p e r . j p g

(This is the photo of the "Cryptkeeper". If you don't know what he looks like check the pic.)

Vanessa quickly exchanged glances at her best friend and in about five seconds they screamed. How did that happen? They are so confused and then bam! That's when it hit Ashley, again! This is definitely the effect of her Elyxil. So much for "no after-effects", yeah! She's never gonna take voodoo stuff from her grandfather ever again! Maybe she'll keep this whole thing for a secret. And if the same thing happens to the guys… like Zac and Lucas? She'll have to beg for Lucas not to tell anyone. Otherwise, if they did found out they're gonna force her until she dies. She needs to think of a quick plan to get out of the mess right now. It's not her fault everybody drank the green smelly stuff! Who would want to put something like that on their tea?! …Oh, yeah. None other than Corbin or Monique.

"I want my body back!" Vanessa yelled interrupting Ashley's thoughts and plans.

"And I don't want mine?! I have a date tomorrow!" (Okay, see. In real life, Ash doesn't date others but this is my story! Leave me alone! I just want a little twist! TT)

"Woah, woah! I'm not gonna date **Drew Seeley**! Ew! (I just said leave me alone…) I need to **kiss Zac **tomorrow! It's our kissing scene!" Vanessa inside Ashley's body yelled.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." Ashley inside Vanessa's body said repeatedly wile thinking of something that'll pop up from her mind. But… nothing. I guess her being a quick and smart thinker is a buff, no?

"Okay, what?" Vanessa said to the pacing Ashley. She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"I have no idea." She said helplessly.

"Alright, so… I'm in your body and you're in my body." Vanessa said pointing to herself and to Ashley. The raven haired singer looked up at her and stood up. Finally, she has a plan. She needs to be using that brain more! Not just for Gabriella Montez! Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

"So why don't we like…" She trailed off as she clasped her hands together bringing Ashley an idea.

"Yes, I see what you're saying! A jolt! I go over here and you go over there!"

Both of them ran to the opposite direction, Vanessa inside Ashley's body and Ashley inside Vanessa's boy faced each other.

"Are you ready?" Ashley asked and Vanessa nodded impatiently. She hopes this would work. They wouldn't know what they're going to do when it doesn't… Well I guess, Vanessa will be going out with Drew and Ashley will be kissing Zac. Yeah! I can say Ashley's life is really in trouble.

* * *

**A/N: _Don't kill me if this story is getting really boring, okay? Just tell me if some of you guys are uninterested on the story then maybe one of you could tell me your ideas. By the way, this switching thing is from the movie 'Freaky Friday'. Don't say some things like, "That's not the line!" I actually memorized every single word on that movie. I just made it a little different._**


End file.
